


Napalm Pop Tarts

by Bonnie131313



Series: Photographs and Memories Universe [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Dark City (1998), Eleventh Hour (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), NCIS, Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reason why Jacob Hood should not be allowed in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napalm Pop Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot make C4 with cornstarch. Don't even try. Also the Mythbusters are not to blame for anything Tony or any of the kids do.

To give them credit, the directors of Camp Edison had tried. They had taken a good long look at everybody’s files. Then they had sat everyone down and explained how much more fun the summer would be without trips to the emergency room or visits from the fire department. 

Larry, Brennan and Daniel were practically no trouble, at least when it came to blowing things up. While they were all intelligent enough, neither Larry nor Brennan specialized in the kind of sciences that resulted in big booms. While Daniel might have the chemical acumen needed for pyrotechnics, the idea that setting oneself on fire was fun had somehow eluded him. The same could not be said for the rest of their group.

Tony had been raised with the Stark International corporate policy that if it doesn’t blow up what’s the point. Chaos and mayhem made Abby grin from ear to ear. After his sixth grade science fair, Meredith tended to view any explosive smaller than a nuclear warhead as anticlimactic. Jacob only needed the contents of a typical kitchen to violate every precepts of the Geneva Protocol on Bio-Chemical Warfare. 

Still they had to concede that having to deal with the proper authorities especially the Nuclear Regulatory Commission took away a good portion of the fun of blowing things up. Anyhow, they had all promised to do their best. Thus far, their best was proving to be less than adequate.

The morning had started with a bang. Actually it had started with a whoosh, a yelp and the all too familiar wail of the kitchen fire alarm going off.

“I thought we had all agreed not to put napalm in the toaster oven?” Larry asks with a sigh.

The first morning they had stood around in their pajamas and watched the fire department poke suspiciously at a smoldering appliance had been somewhat interesting. At this point, it was practically routine.

“It wasn’t napalm,” Jacob protests indignantly. “Even I know better than that. It was just a Pop Tart.”

“Ooh, was it strawberry flavored?” Abby wants to know. “There are these stories on the internet about the extreme flammability of strawberry Pop Tarts.”

“It was a frosted blueberry,” Jacob tells her. “Why would strawberry be more flammable than another flavor?”

“Can we stay on the subject?” Larry sighs again.

“Have we ever stayed on the subject?” Meredith asks.

“Have you or Tony been tinkering with the toaster?” Brennan retorts, “Because I don’t think even Jacob it capable of turning a Pop Tart into C-4 just by taking it out of the box.”

“We don’t have enough cornstarch for me to make C-4.” Jacob protests.

Everyone pauses to consider the implications of that.

“What?” Jacob asks, confused by the expressions on everyone’s face.

“I am choosing to believe that you are joking.” Larry states finally. “Do not disillusion me.”

“I bet we get in more trouble for this than we did over Tony’s potato gun.” Abby suggests cheerfully. 

“Hey!” Tony protests. “Do not dis the potato gun. I got the idea from Mythbusters.”

“The Mythbusters didn’t have the FAA come after them because they hit a jet cruising at thirty thousand feet with a potato.” Daniel points out. 

“Anyhow, I haven’t touched this toaster.” Tony hastily changes the subject. “Meredith?”

“Not me this time.” The other teen protests.

“Maybe Jacob can turn a Pop Tart into C-4 just by taking it out of the box.” Brennan muses speculatively.

“We think there was a short in the plug.” The fire investigator announces from behind them. “I’ve called for an electrician to come in and inspect the system. From what I can see, the kitchen still has some old knob and tube wiring.”

Everyone looks relieved. Jacob was dangerous enough as was. The idea that he could somehow randomly cause explosions might be more interesting, but was also rather off putting. 

“Now Mr. Hood,” The fire inspector had already been out to the camp eight times in the last two weeks. He knew all of them by name. “Suppose you tell me how you learned how to make C-4.”

Jacob blinks and regards the man with insincere innocence.

“I was joking?”


End file.
